The seven sins of Sokka and Azula
by LordStone
Summary: This is a challenge by Fanwright. Seven stand alone stories about the seven sins (Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth, Greed and Wrath) that will have Sokka and Azula as main characters. Be warned, character death and tragady is in the content. Some of the chapters will be fun others not so much. It will consist of seven chepters when finished.
1. Lust - Luxuria

Lust – Luxuria.

Finally the time had come! She had waited patiently in the shadows, forced into a role of submissiveness by her brother. They all thought that she, the fire princess Azula, no longer harbored any designs to take back what was rightfully hers! How foolish of them, the mistake will cost them everything. She was the rightful ruler of the Fire Nation. She, not her pathetic brother Zuko, was meant to rule. And now was the time to overthrow Fire Lord Zuko and for her glorious reign to begin anew.

Azula walked thru empty corridors with the sound of men fighting, screaming and dying echoing from the palace around her. Dead servants and guards lay were they had fallen. Her steps confident and a smile of pleasure graced her beautiful features. She walked alone like a spirit of death and righteousness. Nothing could stand against her wrath, her might.

Four guards loyal to Zuko came storming out from a passageway. The saw her and bravely attacked immediately, shouting war cries. Azula dispatched them into the afterlife with ease, this was after all her day.

As she strode down a corridor leading to the throne room her gaze swept over Fire Lady Mai's dead body. She lay broken and twisted surrounded by several of Azula's soldiers. You should have feared me more dear Mai, was Azula's only thought.

She passed two of her soldiers who guarded the entrance to the throne room. She entered as the very conqueror she was. The throne room was a sight to behold. Dead soldiers and guards lay everywhere. Several captured fire sages, nobles and palace officials was guarded at a corner of the immense room and they cringed when they saw her. She ignored them while she strode toward the dais at the end of the room. Her eyes locked on the body of the former Fire Lord. As she approached she could see to her delight that Zuzu was still alive. His breathing was hard and irregular. He was near death.

With ease Azula forced her brother to face her. This was far better than anticipated, Azula thought with a cruel smirk.

"I have come to take back what is mine Zuzu". Azula all but purred maliciously to her brother. Zuko struggled to focus his gaze on her. Azula continued. "You fool, did you honestly believe that I would be content to sit by your side? Well, now you pay a hefty price for your mistake dear Zuzu." She could not hold back a smile of pleasure as she now knew with certainty that she had won. Everything was hers now. The power and the glory. Her soldiers were slowly gathering in the throne room. It seemed that the fighting has died down and the palace was hers.

Her attention was brought back to Zuko when he coughed blood and with an effort he took her arm and looked up at her sadly and wheezed;

"Your lust for power will cost you very dearly Azula. We…who..loves…you…are all...gone…now" His eyes flickered to his left as he drew his last breath in this lifetime. Azula sneered at her dead brother when she rose from his crumpled body. She glanced to where Zuko had last looked. There was nothing there except for more bodies. But as she turned away she spotted something blue in the corner of her eye..

Icy fingers clawed at her heart. She walked slowly toward the heap of bodies. She felt her body start to shiver as she pulled a dead soldier away. She forgot how to breath. Two mesmerizing blue eyes stared unseeingly up at her. He looked sad, as if he understood why he died. Azula could feel something burn in her eyes.

She could not look away from him. He was not supposed to be here today. He should be on a mission for the Avatar. Why was he here? He should be alive. It was just some days ago that they had kissed passionately at a secluded spot in the palace garden.. Her whole body felt numb.

A broken sword lay at his side and he grasped something tightly to his chest. In a daze Azula gently pried it loose. It was a necklace, with a red chocker and a beautiful blue stone depicting white lightning. What had she done? What had she done? Tears ran down her pale face.

A roar went up from the soldiers behind her. "All hail Fire Lord Azula!"

The roars of victory resounded through the palace. She had won. The power and the glory was all hers and it tasted of ashes.

§§

Authors Note

Poor, poor Azula!

I'm rather pleased with the outcome but once again, poor Azula.


	2. Envy - Invidia

Envy – Invidia

Azula stared from the shadows at the very happy and adorable scene down at the courtyard. Sokka was reunited with his beloved Suki and their children. Three daughters that ran around Sokka while shouting with glee and happy laughter. The girls managed to jump at Sokka who pretended to fall down to the girls glee. Suki laughed at the joyous display. When the girls were distracted by aunt Katara and uncle Aang, Suki helped her husband up and then they shared a compassionate kiss. Azula could not look away even if she wanted to. Something burned in her belly when she saw Sokka lift Suki up in the air an twirl her about. The laughter and happiness made her feel disgusted but at the same time it was intoxicating. It was love and happiness, was it not?

Sokka had helped Azula during the trying months since she got released from the asylum. He had been by her side when she had nightmares, when she had setbacks and when the voices came back and haunted her waking hours. Sokka was the one that cared for Azula. Not her brother, not Mai nor any healer. She had tried to drive him away, tried to scare and threaten him. She even attacked him and burned him but he stayed with her. Slowly he gained her trust and friendship. It was an odd feeling to have someone like Sokka in her life. It felt wonderful.

Sokka came to see her several times and Azula even spent some time with his family. It was obvious that Suki was not comfortable with Azula spending time with her family. Azula always left after a short while so she would not cause any discord between Sokka and Suki. The children did seem to like her.

Azula continued to watch from the shadows, envy burning in her very core. She wanted a life like that between Sokka and Suki. A happy life with laughter and hugs. With love and compassion. Didn't she deserve it? She had lost so much so why couldn't she have a happy life? With a man like Sokka?

After a month Azula felt exhausted and alone. Sokka didn't spend nearly the time with her as he did before. She missed him terribly. Sitting in her dark room all by herself, she felt a single tear fall from her eye. Suddenly a silky voice spoke up. It was a voice that instilled fear in Azula.

"You know that he loves you dearly Azula?" it was her mother's voice. It was filled with love and compassion. Azula know it was all false, no one loved her. "He loves you as much as I love you, my child."

"You don't love me, you never did!" Azula screamed to were her mother stood. In the mirror. "Go away!"

"I can't go away when you are hurting so, my child." Her mother said soothingly to Azula and continued. "I will never leave you, my beloved daughter." The voice cooed.

The voice always came back. Every night it whispered to the poor girl and tormented her sleep. The honey it poured into Azula was that Sokka loved her dearly. That he cared. That he was the only one that can understand her.

"It can be all yours, Azula." The voice whispered. "You can be happy and loved. You are loved and deserve happiness, Azula" Her mother cooed to the exhausted young girl. "But that woman hold him back, makes him fear and loath you. You know of whom I'm talking about." Now the voice was insistent and urgent. "She hates you and turns the world against you. You have seen the looks she are giving you. She works against you, my daughter!"

As Azula's envy burned brighter her mother voice grew stronger. And Azula know now that her mother spoke the truth. Sokka loved her.

§§

Suki folded her eldest daughters cloths that had been carelessly tossed on the floor with a sigh. Suddenly the door behind her closed with a crash. Suki twirled around only to come face to face with the fire princess. Azula looked ill, her eyes were large and darting all over the place. She looked feverish and she kept glancing at the mirror. Azula always made Suki wary. She never trusted the girl and even less now. She was as unpredictable as a snake in a basket.

"Azula, what are you doing here?" Suki asked warily while unconsciously getting in a fighting stance. After a short while the fire princess burst out;

"He doesn't love you" Azula snarled sideways to Suki. "He loves me and only me! You should not poison him against me." Suki's eyes widened at that and she felt fear coursing through her body. Fear for her children, for herself and for her husband.

"What are you talking about?" Suki asked Azula warily. Azula ignored her completely and seemed to be more focused on the mirror.

"I know she is lying mother." Azula shouted at the mirror. "I deserve it, I need it and I will have it all!" Azula panted as she stared at the mirror.

"Are you feeling alright princess Azula?" Suki asked and both of them could hear the slight fear in her voice. Suddenly Azula entire focus was on Suki. It was like having a hunting predator staring at you. It send shivers down Suki's spine. She edged her hand toward her fan and got ready for battle.

"I will be Sokka's wife." Azula snarled at Suki. "I will be a mother to his children." The last statement turned Suki's eyes into stones and made her whip out her fan. "Now you die!" Azula shouted as she summoned lightning.

Suki flew herself over the bed and at the same time flung her fan at Azula. It hit her hard but it only slowed her down just enough for the lightning to smash the bed to cinders instead of her. Suki came up and ran toward Azula. Her only chance was in close combat, Ty Lee had trained her in chi-blocking. Suki nearly made it. But deranged she may be, Azula are deadly. She dodged Suki's attack and another lightning came flowing out of her hands and this time she didn't miss.

Suki's last thought was on her family…

§§

Sokka walked toward the fire princess room. Two days had passed since his wife's demise at the hands of Azula. His eyes were red from crying and he felt like he had aged ten years since he rushed in to his children's room to find a smiling Azula standing over his wife's dead body. It was all his fault in a way. It was he who tried to be there for Azula. It was he who insisted that his family should visit and it was he who introduced Azula to his family. He felt beyond sad, beyond weary, beyond angry.

He nodded to the guards and opened the door to Azula's chamber. She was sitting on the floor beside her huge bed. The room was a mess. The mirror was in a thousand pieces and the furniture were thrown all over the place. The princess herself was slowly rocking to and fro. She had been crying and her eyes were wild an unfocused. Sokka could not even feel angry when he gazed down on her. She was broken, shattered as the mirror that were strewn across the room. She had not noticed him when he entered.

"Azula, why are you sitting in the floor?" Sokka enquired gently. He had to force himself to smile at his wife's murderer. Slowly Azula looked at him. When she saw him she smiled radiantly at him and he could see the love and affection she held for him.

"I was waiting for you, my love." Azula said while reaching out to him. "Where are our children?" she asked with a small frown. Sokka walked over to her and sat down beside her. She leaned in and put her head to his chest. Sokka embraced the girl slowly.

"They have gone to bed Azula. It has been a long and hard day for them as you know." Sokka said sadly.

"Yes, it must have been very confusing for them with that other woman around, they must have been so afraid." Azula said. "But I'm here now, I will protect and love them." She continued fiercely.

"I know you are Azula." Sokka said slowly. "I know you will protect and love them." Unshed tears glistened in his eyes. "You must be tired Azula, this must have been an awful ordeal for you to. Here, you must have some water or you will be dehydrated." Sokka lifted a small waterskin that hung from his belt to Azula. "Drink some and then we will go to bed. Tomorrow you will have to take care of the children so you need to rest." Azula smiled brightly toward Sokka and drank deeply from the waterskin.

"Tomorrow we will be a family again." Azula said softly as she snuggled even more tightly to Sokka.

Sokka held her closely as the poison slowly started to work. He could feel her falling asleep and tears ran down his cheeks. He held her gently long after she no longer breathed…

§§

Authors Note:

Alright, this was downright awful to write! Poor Azula!

I'm feeling depressed – I need a cookie, tea and some uplifting chapters from Gladiator after this ordeal, just saying.

Fanwright, this is all your fault!;) Next time, a more uplifting theme then the seven sins. Please!


	3. Gluttony - Gula

Gluttony – Gula

Sokka smiled to himself as he silently and stealthy sneaked through the Royal Palace. He was on a mission and by all spirits, no man or woman could stop him from achieving his goal. Suddenly he saw a shadow move ever so slightly. Well, if there were anyone in this awful place that could stop him it was the Fire Princess. And she would not be gentle with intruders. Anything but gentle actually. Now, why was she guarding this particular entrance? That's strange. Well, he did come this way but that was beside the point.

Luckily Sokka now about several other routs to his destination. As an esteemed guest of the Fire Nation at the behest of Fire Lord Ozai, Sokka has spent years in the plush confinement of the Fire Palace. To be honest, he and several other high-ranking nobles and noteworthy people were nothing but hostages to the Fire Nation so that their homelands would stay loyal and more importantly, stay meek and true to the Fire Nations will.

Unfortunately, Sokka was not an ideal hostage. Not in a long shot! He charmed the servants, he accidently stumbled on to secret passages and doorways. He overheard important meetings, especially war-meetings for some reason. And he was a very liked guest when the royal family had to throw a party of some sort. All the nobles liked him and it was not a secret that so many as five young noble girls had their hearts swayed by the charming and good-looking prince from the Sothern Watertribe. In short, he was trouble.

Of course, life in the palace could not be all flowers and sunrays. He had an arch nemesis. One that made certain to make his life as uncomfortable as possible. The clashes and struggles between them had become legendary. And he came out ahead in this game. Why so certain? Because he was still alive, that's why. Who was his nemesis then? The Fire Princess herself. Azula of the blue flame. She had vowed to take him down, hard and for good. A bit unfair in Sokka's opinion. What had he done that was so terrible? Well, other than making a fool out of her on a ball that is. The princess had a tendency to hold a grudge a bit too long unfortunately.

Their latest spat had been over Fire Nation food for some reason that now escaped Sokka. It had ended with Azula banishing Sokka from the royal kitchen and forbidding the servants to serve him food for two days! Have you ever heard of torture so vile? Sokka fumed by just thinking about it. Obviously he would not comply to this inhumane torture so he was off to the royal kitchen for a night time snack or two. But Sokka had not been caught by the princess schemes by being carless. He know that she would be waiting for him to catch him with his mouth full so to speak. But it would not be happening of course. Because he had a plan!

Sokka backtracked and silently took another rout. The royal kitchen was easily accessed from all the palace. It was the true center of the palace. Not the throne room or the Fire Lords office or some other room. The kitchen was the center. And for Sokka that make very much sense. He decided to use a servant entrance to gain access to the kitchen and then use a food elevator to escape unnoticed. What could possibly go wrong? Nothing is the answer to that question.

Sokka managed to sneak in to the kitchen without any mishaps. The royal kitchen was dimly lit and for Sokka it was a little bit of heaven. Without further ado Sokka made himself comfortable. He quickly raided several pantries and even found some lovely wine. When he was finished he had a huge dinner served before him. After giving the fire princess a small thought Sokka tore in to the food. He was ravaged.

§§

Azula waited patiently for her prey. She know he would turn up. He could not go without food for a long time and this was a challenge Sokka wouldn't miss for all sea prunes in the Southern Ocean. She randomly moved to a new entrance to guard against Sokka. What would she do when he caught him? Well, then it was time for payback and whatnot. She had waited for this moment for a long time. Suddenly a sound caught her attention! But to her surprise it did not come from the corridor but from inside the kitchen. Azula blinked.

"He couldn't have…" the sentence died away as soon as she muttered the words. Fury took hold on her. And she moved quickly to the great door that laid into the kitchen. With a dash she entered the vast kitchen. It was dark and quiet. The smell of different ingredients filled the air. But she could also smell smoke. She stretched out a hand and let a blue flame light up the room It flickered around her fist. The royal kitchen is a huge room. She could not see anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps she should wait in here instead?

Abruptly she become aware of the food that was served on a table a bit down. Anger twisted her beautiful features as she suddenly understood that that wretched watertribe boy had already graced the kitchen and eaten a great dinner. A noise that followed by a muted mumbled word alerted her to someone's presence in the kitchen.

"Now I got you." Azula said maliciously while smirking cruelly. Someone ran unseen in the darkness but Azula didn't hesitate. She gave chase.

§§

Sokka heard someone running toward the doors and had just time to blow out the candles and throw himself down on the floor before someone burst into the kitchen. That someone soon betrayed her identity by bending blue fire. No need to panic just yet, Sokka! Sokka had eaten little too well actually. He had gorged himself on meat and more meat. Sauces and bread, some cold fish and even some deliciously cake with lots of cream. His stomach was full, actually so full it hurt a little, more than a little to be truthful. Suddenly his stomach made an involuntary and embarrassing sound. It sounded rather loud in the quiet kitchen.

"Oh no!" Sokka said and then bit his tongue in frustration. He shuffled as fast as he could around a corner. He heard Azula take up the chase. Perhaps now was the time to panic? He really shouldn't have eaten so much, he could barely move. Why did he eat so much? Well, he hadn't eaten for _hours_. That's why? He needed a diversion and he needed it fast!

§§

Azula rounded the corner as she heard a pantry door close softly. Did the fool think he could hide from her in a pantry? Azula thought with a smirk. She closed the distance to the pantry.

"..Eight, nine, ten. Here I come!" Azula flung open the pantry door. "I know you are in there watertribe buffoon. Come out wherever you are…" Azula said with a wicked smirk. Suddenly she heard someone behind her. She spun around but before she could react she had something wet an sticky in her face. She stumbled back and fell down. As she tried to get the sticky thing of her face she heard the door close and someone lock it from outside. She definitively heard someone giggle. Was that custard pie she had on her face? Her mode did not improve by the latest development….

§§

Sokka congratulated himself on his quick thinking while he shuffled out of the kitchen. What he had not counted on was the pantry to explode and a very, _very_ angry fire princess flying out of it in a shower of sparks, splinters and custard pie. Sokka fell back between two benches. Now was the time to panic! Oh dear, he was soo dead! Azula came flying and landed on the bench above him. And stared murder, death and destruction down on him. When did she learn to fly? Sokka thought despairingly.

"I've got you now you horrible little…" Azula all but hissed at him with a fist coated in blue fire raised over her head. She was abruptly and rudely interrupted by a huge explosion! The pantry that Sokka had tricked Azula into was were the kitchen stored all oil and other easily combustible ingredients. It did not go well with fire it seemed.

The blast wave throw Azula through the room and made her crash into the wall. She fell down with several shelf's and all its contents over her. Sokka fared better, nothing fell on him but he could see that the fire would soon will be out of bounds. He needed to get out of here!

He got on his feet and started to run to the nearest exit. When he arrived at the exit he turned to see where that wretched princess were. He could not see her anywhere. The kitchen was rather well lit by now for obvious reasons. He took some steps closer to where he had heard her crash and saw her unconscious body.

"You got to be kidding me!" Sokka exclaimed. He should let her burn. He really should. Why did he have a conscious? He rushed in to were the princess lay and picked her up. She was heavier than expected. He started to run to the exit.

"I hope none pins this on me! Please don't pin this on me!" Sokka kept saying when he ran out of the building. Now servants and guards had showed up and started to evacuate the building and trying to contain the fire. Sokka put down the unconscious princess on the grass. She was still as death. Sokka panicked again.

"I've killed the princess!" Sokka exclaimed with horror to no one around thankfully. He dove down and started to shake the girl. And to his great relief Azula came to. Unfortunately for her she woke up and the first thing she saw was someone that had pressed his nose to hers for some reason.

"Get off me you oaf." Azula exclaimed. She sat up and rubbed her head. She was sore all over and had no memory for the last couple of minutes. The last thing she remembered was that she had intended to electrocute the annoying watertribe moron. "What happened? Why are you grinning like an even greater idiot then you are?" Azula shot at Sokka while wincing when she rubbed her head.

"You sat the kitchen on fire, princess Azula" Sokka said politely to Azula. Azula froze at this and looked over at the palace. "The entire kitchen exploded and I had to save you before you, well, died." Sokka continued in a carefree manner. "It seems like you have burned down a third of the palace, princess Azula." Azula looked at Sokka with wide eyes. The teenagers eyes whipped back to palace when the roof suddenly gave away with a crash and a shower of sparks. "Well, you burned down half the palace more accurately. Your father will banish you for this, I think." Sokka said amiably.

"Shut up!" Azula barked at Sokka but her heart was not in it. Because she knew Sokka was right. Her father would never in a lifetime forgive her or anyone else for this debacle. She buried her head in her hands. And Sokka actually felt a bit sorry for the fiery princess.

"Come on Azula, let's get out of here before anyone come looking." Sokka dragged the princess by the arm away from the fire. "We will go over to Mai's house and lay low for a little while. Making sure we have an reason for not being here. You know, not being the culprits that set fire to the Fire Lords home!" Azula numbly followed Sokka while she kept glancing at the fire. "And we should clean our clothes and perhaps take a bath" Sokka kept blathering to Azula. "Not that you don´t smell good mind. You smell of…" Here Sokka inhaled deeply. "…of custard pie. A bit unexpected but nice." Sokka didn't notice how the princess glared at him. But he did hear what she said at least.

"I hate you!"

§§

Author note:

This chapter was more fun to write. At least no one died.

The plotline in this chapter I had planned to incorporate in my other story Opposite Elements but I didn't feel it had a purpose so I used it with Gluttony instead. Worked in a goofy and silly fashion I think.


	4. Wrath - Ira

WARNING: Contains some very bloody and violent scenes.

Wrath – Ira

Sokka know the way very well by now. Through the bustling Capitol out to the rural countryside and out into the wilderness. The journey took some time but in return you were witness to some really breathtaking views. Overlooking the Caldera when the sun sets, wandering through valleys where mist made the earth ever closer to the spirit world or over cliffs at night so clear and with a moon so large that to your imagination you walked among the stars when it basked down on you. It was a long way to the asylum and to Azula but Sokka didn't mind, not at all.

When he walked toward the Asylum for Troubled Fire Nation Citizens, Sokka thoughts was always filled with images of Azula, of their past conversations, her smiles and the little quirks that made her so enchanting to him. He was filled with joy at those memories. It had been a long time since he first arrived with his sister and Zuko to visit the fearsome princess Azula. He still hated her at that time but seeing the broken and abandoned girl made his heart ache. So he took it upon himself to be there for her. And it was not easy, probably the hardest undertaking he had ever done. At times he had despaired, but the last year had been marvelous in so many ways. The princess had come around and a deep bond of trust now existed between them.

Perhaps even love? Sokka couldn't tell really if Azula had any stronger feelings for him. She always lived up when he came to visit thou and they always had such great fun together. Sokka had already given in to the very obvious, he was in love with princess Azula. It was still a somewhat odd feeling to have, in all truthfulness. She had been his greatest adversary and his friends hated or feared her still. That would become a great obstacle. But Sokka was confident, he and Azula could overcome it with time.

All thoughts of the future dissipated from Sokka's mind when he finally reached the valley where the Asylum was located. Instantly Sokka perceived that something was wrong. The building was on fire, large clouds of black smoke billowed out from windows on the top floor. Azula's floor. Sokka felt something twist in his stomach and with all blissful thoughts gone, Sokka hurried toward the building.

When Sokka came closer the building his initial panic was gone and he could now actually see that something was very wrong with the whole situation. Terribly so. No one tried to quench the now raging fire, there were no patients being evacuated from the premises and he could hear no sounds from anything but the crackling of the fire…

Sokka slipped silently past the great gates into the Asylums courtyard. He immediately spotted two guards, heavily armored actually. Sokka quickly moved to stand behind a statue of some long dead Fire Lord. He had to move over several dead bodies of the gatekeepers. Sokka noticed in a detached way that the dead had been surprised, they had not stood a chance. And the two armored guards that now watched over the courtyard had not the usual designations that military units in the Fire Nation should have. But they were very well equipped indeed. And they made sure no one exited the Asylum. That little detail was not lost on Sokka…

This was dangerous and the assailants were elite soldiers, that was given. What to do? What to do?

"You have been in a tighter spot than this old boy!" Sokka whispered to himself while he tried to find the best way over the courtyard. "You can take these jokers out with not much trouble and after that find Azula and get out of here like a spirit of soap!" Sokka said to bolster his confidence.

Sokka threw his trusted boomerang with all his might at the enemy to the right as he swiftly ran down against the enemy to his left. When he reached the soldier Sokka had already drawn his club and swung it in a great arc against the enemy's head. With a curse the soldiers leapt out of the way and even managed to bend fire at Sokka. It was harmless but Sokka swore under his breath nonetheless, he needed this fight to end fast! He heard a satisfying sharp thud from the first soldier and then a soft sound when the soldier fell to the ground, dead or unconscious he did not know. With a silent roar Sokka swung hard and furious at his remaining enemy, not giving him a chance to gain momentum or initiative. He could see the soldiers eye widen under the stress of being under attack. He defended himself very well, oh how Sokka wished he still had Spacesword… With a vicious stroke Sokka managed to land a glancing blow at the enemy soldier. It was enough to nudge him off balance and make him unable to dodge Sokka's next and final thrust. It clipped the soldier over her head and with a sickening crack the man fell twitching to the ground.

Sokka breathed heavily and looked down on the man he had just killed. "Your luck has ran out, friend." Sokka said softly to the corps. It was a long time since he killed a man and the feeling was not pleasant. Sokka tore his gaze from the dead man and skulked to where his boomerang lay. It seemed like the second soldier was out cold and not dead thankfully. Just as Sokka picked up his beloved boomerang four soldiers came walking around a corner a bit down from him. They saw him at the same time Sokka spotted them. Sokka reacted first and bolted toward the main building. The four soldiers in hot pursuit. "This is not good. Not good at all! Where are you Azula?" Sokka harshly said to the world in general.

Sokka entered the Asylum at a dead run, not knowing what to expect when entering. More soldiers? Dead bodies everywhere? To his relief he immediately saw several patients and caretakers that cried out in fear when he came storming in. They shied away from him and silently huddled in small groups. He ignored them and ran on and up toward Azula's prison. He tried to run silently and swiftly, and he was helped by the fact that the halls echoed of the inmates terrified mumblings and occasional scream and the pursuing soldiers were heavier equipped so their heavy boats thundered in the hallways. Sokka soon managed to lose them in the buildings twists and turns, to his great relief but soon he was dead tired.

Franticly he scrambled through the great and dark building. Past huddling inmates and asylumguards. He turned a corner and nearly collided with two enemy soldiers. Sokka reacted first and managed to punch a sergeant in the eye. The man fell down but was not out of the fight just yet. In the moment Sokka was overreaching the second soldier managed to pummel Sokka and pin him against a door. Sokka felt so weary and he could feel his muscles scream in protest, he could see the sergeant come to his feet to help his comrade while bellowing that they had found the intruder…

At that instant the door gave away and Sokka and his assailant shot through the door. Sokka managed not to fall. The soldier was not so lucky, he fell face down with a crash and a curse. Before the sergeant could reach him Sokka bolted and throw himself out of a boarded window. "I can't keep this up much longer.." Sokka said under his breath before smashing down the planks. Luckily he had calculated correctly and he landed in the garden where Azula use to take walks. It was a small garden, triangular in shape and buildings arose on all sides. Sokka landed with a groan and stumbled to his feet and ran toward the other side, he had a sour taste in his mouth. He heard the soldiers behind him shout but he didn't care about that, all he cared about was getting to the other side. His breath was heavy and there was blood on him.

And suddenly he saw her.

She had a furious expression in death and she managed to convey contempt to her killers. Sokka's mind could not grasp what he saw before him and he sank to his knees. Her golden eyes looked right at him and they seemed to accuse him of being late, for not saving her. She had been unable to bend fire but there still were three dead bodies scattered around her. She had two very nasty stabwounds through her chest. She had died in seconds. Princess Azula was dead.

Several soldiers moved around the small garden and quickly and efficiently surrounded Sokka where he kneeled. His numb mind could not wholly comprehend what he saw and what happened around him but he did understand that it was over. His life was coming to an end. He was so tired that he barely could lift his club anymore. And Azula's murderer wound go free… He felt something cold in his stomach…

…he had blood on him and that was good. But he was kneeling and that was wrong. The Wolf kneels to no man or woman. He hurt in several places and that was good, because pain made him alive. The pain made him smile. Something moved in the dim light. Soldiers with drawn weapons. Enemies. Good, that made him smile even more.

"You are hurt watersavage." A soldier called out. "Give yourself up and your death will be swift." The man continued with a smirk and dark laughter in his voice.

The Wolf threw back his head and laughed. It was a dark and cold laugh that held the promise of death. It made all soldiers stop and look more closely to the young man standing between them. "I will show you pain little soldier." The Wolf laughed. "I will show you death." The Wolf whispered.

A vicious spear was stabbed at the Wolf but he sidestepped it and with a strong swing his club smashed in the soldiers kneecap and with a crack the leg suddenly pointed in a wrong direction. The soldier screamed in pain. Two other soldiers attacked the Wolf, one with a sword and one with an axe. The Wolf stepped forward and flowed under the axe and parried the sword, slippery like a fish in the river. With a sickening noise the club connected with the sword wielders mouth and nose. Blood and teeth sprayed the garden in a muffled scream. Something bit at the Wolf's back. The axe wielder had managed to hit the Wolf with a glancing blow. Swift like an uncoiling snake the Wolf turned around and buried two fingers in the soldiers eye socket. The man fell down without a sound. Before he could hit the ground the Wolf snatched the axe from the man's dead hands. The Wolf dropped the club, he craved a more deadly weapon now.

A dagger, long and deadly, came whistling and buried itself in the Wolf's shoulder. The Wolf smiled at the pain and with a swift movement he tore the dagger out and tossed it aside. Blood, wet and warm, bloomed out of the wound but the Wolf only smiled. A soldier stood on the other side of Azula's body. With a howl of fury the Wolf leaped over Azula and took a swing at the soldier. The enemy was nimble and quick. He managed to avoid one swing, two swings, three swings. But then the Wolf managed to hit the soldier at the side. The soldier screamed in pain and he stumbled. A fatal mistake. The scream went from pain to fear when the Wolf's last swing came down and cracked open the soldiers head.

The wolf walked over to where the soldier with a broken nose and no more teeth where kneeling in pain. It was the sergeant. His eyes were closed so he never saw the axe that decapitated him in one swift motion. The soldier with a broken knee cried in fear and pain when he tried to crawl away. The Wolf possessed no mercy and with three vicious chops at the soldiers back the man was forever silent and unmoving.

Silence settled over the small garden like the stillness just before a dying man's last breath. The wolf turned to hunt, to kill, to maim. A slow and terrifying smile slowly crept over his face when he saw three men come out of a doorway. Good, let the enemy come to him. Here only death walks. Two of them where obvious firebending soldiers. But the third was far more interesting. He was a tall man, clad all in black and he had a blue mask that hid his features. The man in the mask stopped cold when he saw the Wolf.

"Sokka?" he called out. The Wolf thought he knew that voice. But what really caught the Wolf's attention was the man's curved swords. They were covered in dried blood. It was Azula's blood, he was certain of it. "What are you doing here?" The man continued with a pained voice.

The Wolf smiled in dark joy and he could hear the wrath in his blood grow. He stood before Azula's murderer. "You murdered her in cold blood, blue spirit." The wolf spat at the three men. The man seemed to recoil from the Wolf's smile. "And now I will kill you…"

With that the Wolf started to run at the three enemies. The two firebenders rushed to stand before the man in the blue mask and then punch several fireballs at the oncoming lone man. The wolf was a leaf in the wind and dodged, leaped and throw himself to avoid the fireballs. Suddenly one of the soldiers went down with a wet gurgle as a boomerang came flying and buried itself in the man's throat. This started the second soldier and for a vital moment he lost sight of the Wolf.

The Wolf suddenly appeared out of a dissipating fireball and with a great swing chop the legs out of under the soldier. He fell to the ground with a shrill scream. The wolf no longer cared for the dying men at his feet. His only focus in life was the man in the blue mask before him. With a clash of metal sword met axe.

The blue spirit was the better fighter and he had fire to back him up but the Wolf was more cunning. And the Wolf had nothing to lose. He was Wrath. Soon the blue spirit was the only one to attack and the Wolf the only one to defend. "Yield Sokka and I will spare you your life. For Katara's sake!" The blue spirit pleaded with the Wolf. Red blood flowed down the Wolfs features from a cut along his left cheekbone. The Wolf was still smiling and his smile was tainted red but the eyes shone with cold wrath. "Speak not of my sister." The Wolf hissed in murderous anger. "You murdered your own sister!" he continued. The man in the blue mask recoiled. In a sudden stillness the two man stared at each other. Two men in two terrifying masks. "Afraid to face the truth brother? You have been and always will be a coward!" The Wolf taunted.

With a roar the blue spirit attacked fast and ruthlessly. With fire and steel. The Wolf leaped and parried but it was not enough. He got burned and had several new bloody gashes all over his body. Suddenly the Wolf saw his chance. With a sidestep to the left he gave his opponent a wide opening. The blue spirit did not hesitate and plunged his right sword through the Wolf. The thrust was so strong the sword went all the way in until the hilt stopped it. It was a killing blow. But the Wolf was not dead, not just yet. Realizing his mistake the blue spirit tried to disengage but was not fast enough. The Wolf's axe came hurtling down and with that the blue spirits left arm, some inch down from the elbow, was chopped off. Behind the blue mask the man screamed in pain.

The Wolf dropped the axe and grabbed hold on the enemy before him. With great force the Wolf smashed his forehead in to blue spirits mask. One and the mask cracked. Two and half the mask fall off. Three and the nose under the remaining mask was smashed. Four and the remaining mask fell off. Five and a cheekbone cracked. Six and teeth rained down on the ground. Seven and the jaw broke. Eight and the man swallowed his tongue. The Wolf broke the man's neck like twig and looked down on the man beneath him, he was unrecognizable, not even a scar was visible in all that destruction. The Wolf took the sword that was still imbedded in his body and, with an inhumanly act of will, pulled it out. He tossed it down on the dead man before him. Then he turned and walked slowly back toward the dead girl.

With a groan Sokka laid down beside Azula and gathered her in his arms. "Let's rest for a little while my love." He whispered softly but kindly to the dead girl in his arms. He draw his last breath holding the love of his life, still smiling. But now his smile was just sad and nothing more.

§§

Author note:

Sokka can be really badass!:)

I have to give a lot of credit to Author Joe Abercrombie and his book series: The First Law.

Greed will also be a bit bloody but great (in my humble opinion). Sloth and Pride will not be as graphic violent as this one. Not at all actually.

I will now continue writing on my other story Opposite Elements for a while. I have a chapter that are dying to be written and published. I hope you check that story out. It is not as grim as this one but interesting on its own terms.


	5. Sloth - Acedia

Sloth – Acedia

It's alien feeling really, Azula mused while studding the sleeping form of her lover, to be loved and cherished. She had never thought her capable of letting herself be loved or to love someone unconditionally. She was…happy. Content with life and her place in it. Of course, it still irked her that her dear brother was the Fire Lord and not her. But the resentment that had been a firestorm in her heart had faded away to nothing more than an occasional burst of irritation. Besides, Zuzu had let her be a part of his government. Her father's shadow didn't follow her around anymore, she was her own person now and the one that had helped her come to terms with this new reality was the sleeping man beside her, her lover and love of her life, Sokka of the watertribe.

Azula sighed contentedly and curled up against him while letting her thoughts roam free. After her devastating defeat at the hands of his sister, of all people, and her mental breakdown Azula had been lost, adrift without any family, friends or purpose. Sokka had changed all that. It was a struggle and it still amazed her that he endured during that trying time. She had not been…pleasant. No, she had been downright awful. But he persevered and here she was. Once more princess of the Fire Nation and for the first time surrounded by people that cared for her. Her brother and his wife Mai. Her friend Ty Lee to name a few. But most importantly she had Sokka in her life. She smiled once more when she heard him sigh contentedly in his sleep. Life was good.

§§

Azula sauntered in to the dining room for breakfast. Everyone was already there. Zuzu with Mai and their daughter Izumi. Izumi was five now and she adored her aunt to Azula's surprise and pleasure and to Zuko's slight irritation and worry. Ty Lee was there and so was Sokka. Unfortunately so was his family. They had arrived this morning. His wife Suki, whom was so lovely that Azula felt a spike of jealousy surge through her body when she saw her sitting beside Sokka and their children, gazing lovingly at them. Two children sat beside Sokka, twins and adorable. Both children had their fathers tanned coloring but their mothers grace. The girl had Suki's large eyes but Sokka's mischievous glint in them. The boy had Sokka's eyes but Suki's seriousness. They were understandably exited to finally see their father since he had arrived in the Fire Nation a whole month before them. Sokka's joy over seeing his children again was very evident. Azula could not but smile a little at the joyous scene before her.

Nearly immediately all eyes were turned to her when she entered. Sokka and his children just gave her a glance before once more talking and laughing with each other. Zuko and Ty Lee tensed and gave her a crooked smile. Mai just nodded a greeting toward her, evidentially calm and collected to all who could not read her as good as Azula. They all know about her affair with Sokka and they all disapproved. Suki looked up when Azula walked in and it was clear that she disliked the princess immensely. Their gazes met and clashed. It was clear to Azula that Suki disliked her and her husband's bond to Azula but it was also clear that Suki didn't know exactly what was going on between her husband and the fire princess. She might suspect, but she didn't know. Azula smiled coldly toward the other woman and nodded slightly. Azula actually heard Ty Lee's sigh of relief. She had to talk to the girl, she could not participate in gatherings such as these if she could not keep her head. They were all saved by Izumi whom rushed over to Azula to hug her, not wanting to be outdone by her friends from Kyoshi Island.

§§

A little while later Azula found herself in Zuzu's office. A glowering Fire Lord stared at her from behind his desk. Mai was sitting with an air of boredom in a comfy chair beside the desk but Azula knew that Mai's all attention was on her and her husband. They had discussed something before she arrived. It didn't take much for Azula to figure out what specific topic that might have been. Before her surly brother could speak Azula did so instead. Her irritation of the matter very evident in her tone.

"I don't want to hear another word about my relationship with Sokka." Azula coldly told them. "I'm not ending it and neither are Sokka. Just give it a rest, Zuzu. Beside, you have no right to interfere in my personal life." Azula continued with a frown. Her bold statement nonetheless, her affair with a married man was a bit humiliating to speak of to anyone but Sokka himself.

Zuko's face twisted in evident disgust. He didn't like this topic any more than she did. He just couldn't understand why his sister and his best friend did this to Suki. Zuko had tried to talk with them, several times. It was actually harder to talk to Sokka then his sister. Azula just got mad and threatened to burn him or she just walked away. Sokka on the other hand just looked sad and said that love is a strange thing. He at least looked remorseful!

Zuko throw up his hands in evident disgust and defeat. "Fine, we will not discuss that _again_." Zuko emphasized the last word so it nearly came out as a hiss. "But you will not, and I'm serious here Azula! You will not engage him while Suki is a guest in our home!" Zuko clashed wills with Azula over this and this time he would not back down. Azula could also see it. After a very long and awkward silence Azula gave her brother a barely noticeable nod.

"What I wanted to ask of you Azula," Zuko continued in the same tone of voice. "you have not taken care of that little underground rebellion that I asked of you some time ago. Reliable information indicates that they are growing stronger and even have ambushed caravans and taken to piracy. What are you going to do about it?" Zuko asked harshly. Azula's cheeks actually turned some shades redder with embarrassment. She had been somewhat busy the last couple of weeks and they both knew it. "Can I trust you to actually do something before this fester and turns to something far worse than it is today?" Zuko asked callously.

Embarrassment made Azula answer bashfully. "Of course Zuzu. This little problem will now have my full attention." Azula said while regaining her composure. "There are no need to be worried Zuzu. It's a small gatherings of disgruntled nobles and officers. They have no support but for a few odd islands." Azula said and now looking her brother in the eye. They both know that Azula is the best to handle matters such as these. She might no longer be power-hungry or as cruel to her brother and friends as she had been during the hundred year war but she still was cunning, intelligent and ruthless.

"I will be travelling with Sokka for a couple of days." Zuko informed Azula with a look that said more than a thousand words. A look that made the Fire Princess ground her teeth in fury. "When we are back I trust that you have come up with a solution to this annoyance." Zuko stated with an air of finality. Azula gave her brother one last glare before walking out of his office without a word.

§§

The following two weeks was at times hectic and at times filled with long periods of boredom for Azula. She needed to make contact with her eyes and ears in various places all around the Fire Nation and that took time. After sending out her orders there was nothing more for Azula to do but wait. In normal circumstances Azula possessed patience, surprisingly large amount of patience. Because as every great strategist know, patience is the key for all and every well-laid plans.

But this time it was bloody hard for Azula to be at ease after she had sent her orders. The palace seemed to be smaller than it used to be. And there were children everywhere! And then it was Suki. She seemed to be exactly at the wrong place at the wrong time, for Azula at least. It was very frustrating for Azula to happen to meet the woman in the hallways or some random room of the palace. She was usually with either Ty Lee or Mai. Ty Lee always looked tremendously nervous when Azula happen to meet them. Mai at least hid her distaste with Azula's affair with Sokka well but Ty Lee was like an open book.

But it was Suki herself that truly annoyed Azula the most. Suki was everything she was not. Kind, sweet and easygoing. She could be strict and Azula herself had fought the girl during the war and had witnessed firsthand the girls ferocity, not that she was ever a threat to Azula. She was honorable and steadfast, someone to love and be loved by. To raise a family with. Azula could not see anything in the woman that resembled herself one bit. The only thing in common was their love to Sokka. After studding Suki while she, Mai and their children had a small picnic in the garden beside the pond it finally hit Azula. She was jealous. Azula might have Sokka's love at some level, but she would never have what Suki had with him. It made Azula truly furious and very insecure. Did Sokka really love her? Or was she only a fleeting infatuation?

To avoid meeting Suki or obsessing over if Sokka may or may not love her, Azula literally threw herself over work when her eyes and ears started to respond to her missives. And thankfully it helped. She felt herself become more balanced and back to her old self again. Curse that wretched man for making her so weak and vulnerable! But the pieces started to come together for Azula and it was clear that this abscess of disgruntled fools and petty nobles and officials was dangerous but not unmanageable. They were not strong enough to challenge the Fire Lord and oust Zuko from power just yet. Now they just needed to root them out. If Azula had any say about it, they would be very ruthlessly cleansed from the face of the earth as an example to all other would be rebels. If you rebel you die and your families are left with nothing. But Zuko would not listen to that, he had a far more softer approach. In Azula's very expressed opinion it was plain and simple stupid and not working.

In the middle of the day Azula was interrupted by a soft knock and then by the door opening. Mai walked in and softly closed the door behind her. She walked slowly toward Azula before stopping. Azula had only looked up when Mai entered with a glance but let her attention wander back to the document in her hand.

"What can I do for you Fire Lady Mai?" Azula drawled with a hint of mockery of her friends title. A title both know Azula despised more than any other. "I hope you are checking up on me for dear Zuzu." Azula continued. "Because if you want me to join you, Ty Lee and our guest Suki in the gardens there will be blood." The words not really a threat thou. Azula kept reading the document and after a while she noticed that Mai had not answered her nor said a word since she entered Azula's study. Now, that was a bit strange even for the not so talkative Mai. Azula looked up and perceived that there was something off about Mai today. She didn't have her usually stoic and bored expression, something had disturbed her greatly. Her eyes were somehow larger than usual and was that unshed tears? Now Azula's whole attention was on Mai. Something clawed at her stomach. Had something happened with Izumi? With Zuko? Here Azula's thoughts refused to go any further. Azula suddenly knew what Mai had come to tell her but she refused to believe it until she heard the actual words…

Mai walked softly into Azula's study and in her sorrow she regarded the princess, her friend. Azula looked content and she no longer thought of Mai and Ty Lee as tools to be used to gain power. She had become a true friend, a great sister-in-law and aunt to Izumi. Mai didn't approve of the affair between Sokka and the princess but the relationship between those two had brought back her childhood friend and for that she was immensely grateful. After Azula stopped talking she looked up to Mai, in annoyance at first that slowly turned into dread.

"Several messages arrived to the palace a short while ago. There has been an attack on the Fire Lord and his entourage." Mai swallowed and her usual raspy voice was coated with emotion, she continued. "The attackers had planned it very well and…" Here Mai's voice actually broke down shortly. Azula had stood up and walked around the table to stand in front of her now. Her eyes were large and frightened, her face pale and she had reached out toward Mai as if to beg her not to speak those dreaded words. Mai felt how her unshed tears finally ran down her cheeks. "…during the fight Sokka died." Mai finished sadly.

Azula stood motionless and just stared at Mai for a long agonizing moment, her eyes large and filled with despair. Mai couldn't take it anymore and slowly embraced her friend. Then Azula finally understood what she just had heard and if Mai had not supported her she would have collapsed on the floor. A wail of utter despair and sorrow came from the princess as she started to cry, a wail that said that she had lost everything. For a very long time the princess sat on the rich carpet, crying in the embrace of her friend.

§§

The following days Azula stayed in her room, incapable to do anything. She did not cry or rage nor did she answer to Ty Lee or Mai as they took turns to stay with her. She did not engage in any conversations but she welcomed their presence, they made the darkness in her soul a little easier to stand. Both Mai and Ty Lee had a hectic few days since they took turns to comfort Azula or Suki in their grief.

Two days since the assault occurred, Zuko arrived and with him the remains of Sokka. Zuko himself was battered up and his wounds severe. But most he looked sad and upset over the loss of his close friend. After he had a long talk with Suki he came to see Azula. He was wounded but he wondered if not his sister looked worse. She had large dark rings under her eyes. Eyes that no longer seemed to be as bright as they used to be. Or was that only his imagination? There seemed to be something about Azula that he never associated with her before, she looked like she had given up. His heart went out to her, she was after all his sister. Suki had her children, a reason for joy and something to fight for. Azula had nothing.

"I'm so sorry Azula." Zuko said quietly and with total honesty. "I loved him too and I want you to know that I fought with all my strength to save him." He continued but here a defeated tone entered his voice. Still no response from Azula who had only acknowledged his presence with a glance and a sigh. "I have sent word to his father and to Katara. She and Aang is visiting Toph…" Zuko said slowly. Acknowledging the pain this would cause a lot of good people around the world. Zuko turned to leave Azula but before he left the room he said;

"He was a great man and a great friend. The very best of us and if I could change places with him I would…" The last sentence came out in a very pained voice. He did feel immense guilt for Sokka's death that was clear.

"Don't be foolish Zuko." Azula answered. Her voice was raspy since she had not spoken in several days. Her voice held no malice or spite thou. Nor any accusation of any sort. "Sokka was a great man as you said and he would never have acted differently in any way." Azula continued with a surprisingly steady voice. "He always put other people before himself. He died protecting a friend that he loved. He loved you, Zuko." Azula said and once more turned her attention out the window, toward the sea. Zuko felt tears in his eyes after his sisters kind words. This was hard, so very hard. He didn't know what more to say so he nodded a silent thank you and left the room. Before he could close the door Azula stopped him.

"Where is he now?" Azula's voice was hesitant and very soft. It was filled with pain and sadness. Zuko wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything will be alright. But the moment passed, it was never really there. It would not be alright.

"We placed his remains in the Palace Agni Kai arena."

§§

In the small hours that night Azula silently walked through the sleeping palace toward the Agni Kai arena. She knew it would bring her unbearable pain but she would never forgive herself if she didn't see him. The Agni Kai Arena was an imposing room with great colonnades stretching to the vaulted ceiling high above. Azula had always loved this room, here she came to train and unleash her powers but she know in her heart that from this day forward this room would only mean loss and heartbreak.

He lay on a simple bedstead and was dressed in his usual blue attire. They must have changed his cloths because there were no stains from battle. His eyes was closed and he looked serene. He was so close yet so far away.

"I'm so very sorry Sokka, my love." Azula said softly to the love of her life. "I'm responsible, I'm to blame for your death." She continued softly while tears streamed down her cheeks. "If I done my duty and taken care of the rebels as Zuko told me to this would never have happened." Azula finally said the words that had festered on her soul day and night since she understood who was responsible for the attack. "Instead I was idle, lazy, because you were here and I couldn't make myself care." Shaking with sorrow and guilt it was hard for her to speak. "And now you are dead and it's all my fault…"

§§

Suki was devastated and heartbroken with sorrow. Her beloved husband had died. She would never see his smile again, never laugh at his antics or feel his embrace. She had two lovely children to raise all by her own now. They made her go on even if she just wanted to lay down and sleep for years and then wake up from this nightmare. She couldn't sleep so she walked through the palace, she knew where her feet would take her. To her husband as they always took her. Next day Katara, Aang and Toph would arrive and then Sokka's funeral will begin. But for now she had some time to sit with her husband and remember how they first met, their happy and cherished memories.

When she entered the vast Agni Kai room she heard crying. As she walked closer she saw a woman holding Sokka's hand most gently. The woman was talking to her husband in a gentle voice filled with sadness but also affection. It took a little while for her to recognize Azula. She looked so unlike herself in both appearance and voice that it baffled Suki. When Suki at last recognized Azula, fury coursed through her body! Why was she here? What right did she have to be so sad and holding Sokka's hand in that familiar way? But just before her fury was to take wind and scorch the princess she heard what Azula said to Sokka.

"…thank you for never giving up on me, that you saw that there was someone under all the layers of evil…" Azula's voice was broken and all her defenses were all gone. "…and I will never forget how you believed in me and made me laugh…made me happy…" Azula became silent and stood there mourning.

Suki's rage was gone as quickly as it had come. So this was the real Azula, the one Sokka saw and perhaps loved. She was not stupid, she know that Sokka had come to love the fire princess. They had argued and fought over this very issue so many times. Suki refused to share him with any other woman. But it didn't matter now. And for what it was worth, it seemed the fire princess loved him to. Suki just felt drained and tired. She walked up to her husband's remains and took his hand. Azula jumped when she suddenly noticed that she no longer was alone.

"You loved him very much, I can tell." Suki said slowly seeking confirmation in Azula's eyes before letting her gaze go back to her husband. "He had a way about him, people liked him and he made friends everywhere.." Suki paused while gently stroking Sokka's hair.

Azula wondered how much Suki had heard before coming forward. But she couldn't make herself care, not really. Suki looked tired and it was clear she had cried. She mourned her dead husband. A man she loved. Someone that had loved her back. If there was someone in this spirit-forsaken building that know what Azula felt at this very moment, it was Suki.

"Yes, I loved him very much." Azula said softly to the other woman. "He made me whole, he understood me." She studied Suki a bit warily, how would she take this revelation? "And he loved me too." Azula finished, but not defiantly.

Suki looked over to Azula and then once more down on Sokka before answering. "I know.." She said simply. "And I loved him as much as he loved me.."

Both women looked at each other and accepted what once was. Love is a strange thing...

Azula turned to leave but something made her turn back to Suki.

"I know where to find the men responsible for this." Here Azula made a sweeping motion to Sokka and to Suki. "I intend to find them and kill them." Azula's eyes had become grim and unforgiving. No quarter will be given. "If you wish, you can join me?" It was a simple question but it was the closest Azula had ever come to ask forgiveness to any other than Sokka.

Suki didn't know about the latter but she recognized a laurel leaf when she saw one and abruptly the need for revenge burned hot in her stomach. Suddenly there was a cold light in her eyes.

"I will be honored to fight beside you princess Azula."

§§

Author Notes:

I wanted an interaction between Suki and Azula once more. And not in a violent way. It worked out well.

I also wanted some interaction between Azula and Zuko that was not in a conflict of some sort. It also worked out quite well.

And no, I don't believe Sokka would cheat on Suki but it was necessary plot-wise.

Two chapters left, greed and pride. Next chapter will be greed.

I will take some time before next update, I have some chapters for Opposite Elements that just itches to be written and published.

Hope you enjoy this little update – Lord Stone


End file.
